SPY
by NotJustAnotherHuman
Summary: He first met her when she was running away from armed men. When they met again, halfway around the globe, he decided it was fate. Trust fate to make him chase after a spy. Nejiten


He had about five hours before the endless flight back to New York, and he definitely wasn't going to spend it inside his hote

He had about five hours before the endless flight back to New York, and he definitely wasn't going to spend it inside his hotel room. For having spent the past five days in Tokyo, he hadn't seen much of the city itself, except it's meticulous CEO offices.

Really he was here on an 'educational' trip, really more trailing behind his uncle as he went through meeting after meeting. All to get a general idea of what to do when he would inevitably inherit the company, the joy.

Stomping resolutely down the elegantly carpeted stairs leading down to the lobby, he could already see the over packed sidewalks and congested roadways of the city. Finally reaching the front doors of the Hilton: Japan, the sounds of a screaming mob assaulted his ears.

Briefly he wondered if they were yelling because of him, but the distant drone of motorcycles and the crowd's rushing to the edges of the sidewalk disproved that. Farther up he could see a glinting metallic object swiftly weaving it's way around the stragglers. Admittedly driving a motorcycle on a sidewalk is just a bad idea, especially one as packed as in downtown Tokyo. But the driver had no choice, as two other motorcycles were pursuing it.

The crowd's screams only increased as the first shot rang.

The first motorcycle swerved violently to the right to doge the bullet, cement exploding instead. But it's luck ran out, and the second shot pierced the back wheel, sending scraps of overheated rubber in every direction as it fell to it's side and screeched down the sidewalk for a dozen yards.

It's driver, however, was off the machine the second the tire burst, throwing off the helmet towards it's opponents with surprising force. Brown hair billowed in its absence, almost hiding the emerging gun from view.

Crouching low to provide a smaller target, she shot her first round, exploding the front tire of one, and providing a lot of cement dust as cover. She then bolted into the crowd, quickly weaving her way through just like she had on the bike.

He lost her for a moment then, scanning the crowd for a disturbance. But it was all a mess of frantically running, terrified people.

It was then he realized how terribly calculated the whole thing was. Normally gunfights would not make it to the center of town, but it provided such good cover. And the one being chased seemed to have the advantage, being able to hide while the other two scanned helplessly along the crowd. She was much more skilled than them too, giving her just that much more of an advantage…

He suddenly found himself turning around violently, his thoughts interrupted as ebony locks flowed in his wake.

She was there, staring over his shoulder and into the crowd as he suddenly found himself cornering her against the wall. Her thick leather jacket had been taken off during her dash, leaving her in a non-descript white tank top and jeans. Her chest heaved under the white cotton, panting to make up for lost air.

But what intrigued him most was her face… well, her expression. Her lips were caught in a mischievous smile, almost as if she would laugh out loud if it wouldn't get her caught.

He was about to open his mouth so say something… anything, when the still hot tip of her gun found it's way at the juncture between his neck and jaw, singing the pale skin.

Now, staring straight into his eyes with something akin to excitement, she said, "Make an scene and you die."

From that point on, everything happened too fast. He hadn't realized her other hand had moved before there was a pressure on his nape and his head was forced forward. Her lips pressed to his, the cooling tip of the gun pressing deeper into his flesh. Immediately one of his hands found her upper arm, in a fruitless move to push back, the other resting on the wall by her head.

Lost in the feeling of her warm lips on his, he barely felt pain when she bit his lower lip. By that time he wasn't even trying to get away from her, letting her do whatever she wanted and enjoying it.

She pulled back after a minute, the gun never leaving it's place. Resting her head on the wall behind her, she tilted her head towards the sidewalk. Looking there as well, he saw the two men stalking down the street, overlooking the panting couple completely in their search for her.

He also realized that she was damn good at what she did, going as far as hiding telltale painting of someone who just sprinted. He would never have thought of that, and he had been raised to be meticulous.

Turning back to her, he saw a gleeful smile stretch across her face and twinkling in her eyes. This time he felt her hand as it fell from his nape, and the gun being hidden gods know where.

Then she was gone, melding back into the crowd.

Frowning slightly to himself, he put his hands in his jacket's pockets and stepped out onto the street. His frown deepened as he felt a paper he certainly didn't remember putting there and pulled it out.

It was a crumpled thousand yen bill and a non-descript piece of white paper with a few words hastily scribbled onto it. They read:

_Sorry for the inconvenience_

P.S. You're a good kisser



AN--

So… I'm thinking of making this a chapter story, and I might if I get enough reviews!

You know what to do.


End file.
